The information age has brought an ocean of information that is difficult to organize, filter, rank and/or retrieve. There are many different systems that organize large data sets. For instance, search engines organize webpages using a number of different algorithms and may return content based on the popularity of the content and the search term(s) provided by the user. Some systems organize content based on semantic processing that focuses on the interrelationship of words within or between documents. And yet other systems organize content based on the popularity of words within the content. There are many other systems that use a number of techniques to organize, rank, and/or retrieve data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.